millennialfandomcom-20200213-history
Revenant
Revenant '''(also '''The Revenant) was a right wing anti-Islam militant group originating in the United Kingdom, but later spread to other countries in Europe under various different names. The Revenant gave rise to the less extreme but equally militant British National Front, which took control of the entirety of the United Kingdom. During this time, the Revenant killed more than 500,000 Muslims using systematic extermination techniques and caused a further 5 million to flee Britain as refugees. They were ultimately banned by the National Front and condemned as a terrorist organisation. The Revenant was heavily influential in the formation of the Euro Alliance and partially influenced the formation of the Averte Statum. During the rule of the Euro Alliance, the Revenant orchestrated the Meccan Genocide, which killed over 6 million people and destroyed the Islamic holy city of Mecca. After this horrific event many former loyalists ceased to support the Revenant, and returned to fight for other nationalist movements in Europe. Many also became foot-soldiers of the Averte Statum. Ideology Although various factions of the groups differed in their beliefs, with some being British nationalists, Christian fundamentalists and others endorsing racist and antisemitic ideologies, all factions were united in their anti-Islamic ideology, and their belief that Muslims were the enemies of Britain and of western civilisation. The Revenant's militant anti-Islamism spread to other countries under various names, such as Renaissance in France, Rache in Germany, Hämnd in Sweden, Wraak in the Netherlands and Risorgimento in Italy. History Rise in the United Kingdom Due to the increased Muslim population in the United Kingdom and in Europe (caused mainly by the migrant crisis that happened decades before, where millions of predominantly Muslim migrants entered Europe) and growing Islamic militancy, huge numbers of indigenous Britons began to resent the government and status quo of the nation. This, combined with the economic crisis of 102 BU, caused an increase in the popularity of right-wing nationalist groups, one of the largest being Revenant. David Wallace, a young British billionaire, is largely held responsible for the rise of Revenant, due to his secret funding of the organisation. This resulted in the Revenant being able to carry out very large attacks, including those using aircraft and those using chemical weapons (among them being the nerve agent sarin). Ultimately, the Revenant began to seize land in Britain, eventually taking control of entire cities and attacking the Muslims therein. The Revenants actions became so extreme and genocidal that large numbers of supporters flocked to a smaller group, the British National Front, which then became the dominant power in the country, seizing control of London. The Revenant mistakenly endorsed David Wallace as the new prime minister, who duly condemned the organisation as being too extreme and had it banned. The new British government managed to seize control of major population centres from the Revenant, and prevented the Muslim populations therein from being exterminated by the organisation. Before it's final defeat in Britain, however, the Revenant managed to orchestrate the killing of over 500,000 people it deemed "Muslim" by means of extermination centres that used ammonia gas to kill their victims and garbage incinerators to dispose of the bodies. Up to 5 million people fled Britain as a result of the Revenant's activities. Meccan Genocide After the Euro Alliance took control of most of Europe, the Revenant movements lost support and momentum, being viewed as too extreme and genocidal. By 92 BU their membership had shrunk by about 90%. However, the Revenant still retained some connections to prominent figures in the Euro Alliance government, as the government of the Russian Federation. The Revenant sought a way to trigger a war between the west and the Islamic world, and its leadership believed a means to do this would be to launch a devastating (possibly nuclear) attack on an Islamic holy site, preferably Mecca or Medina. With assistance from Russian government officials at Vladivostok, operatives of the Revenant were able to infiltrate North Korea and steal a 2 megaton thermonuclear warhead. Due to North Korea's state secrecy, the news of the missing weapon never reached the outside world, as was the intention. The bomb was transported out of North Korea on a fishing trawler, and transported across Russia in a truck. It was allowed to pass unhindered through Europe before crossing the straight of Gibraltar into North Africa. It was then driven across the continent to Port Sudan, where it was shipped over to Al Lith, Saudi Arabia. From here the bomb was transferred to an tanker truck, and surrounded by oil and water to block out the bomb's radiation. The truck was driven from Al Lith to Mecca by a Saudi truck driver, who believed the truck to be carrying kerosine. The truck was parked outside the Masjid al Haram, the holiest site in Islam, where it was detonated remotely on the evening of the final day of the Hajj, killing 6 million people and destroying the entire city of Mecca, in 88 BU. Aftermath The Revenant claimed responsibility for the Attack as soon as it happened, and released multiple videos to prove this. The Revenant was internationally condemned as the worst terror organisation in the world, being deemed even worse than the previous Islamic Caliphate. Support for the Revenant declined after this, with the organisation being considered the ultimate in extreme politics, violence and terror. The group's leader, Stuart Blódrak, went into hiding in the Central African Republic (then under the control of the Grand African Alliance) for 10 years. Ultimately, he attempted to flee to the lands of the Averte Statum, but he was captured by Chadian nationalists. Upon discovering his identity, he is given a mock trial in a Sharia court before being stoned to death. Flags Various flags were used by the Revenant, including the original flag (without the red markings), a yellow standard and the crusader motif (predominantly by Christian factions). Offshoot organisations in other countries used their own versions. The German Rache's standard reads Euer Urteil kommt i.e. your judgement is coming. The eagle emblem (a symbol associated with Nazi Germany) is often used. Swedish Hämnd ''simply reads ''Hämnd meaning Revenge. Dutch Wraak reads Opstaan meaning rise up/rebel. The French Renaissance's standard reads Sang pour la patrie i.e. Blood for the fatherland. Revenant judgement flag.png Revenant yellow.png Revenant deus flag.png Revenant flag.png Rache flag2.png Rache flag.png Swedish revenant.png Dutch revenant flag.png Sangpourlapatrie flag.png Category:Terrorist groups Category:Militant groups Category:Political organisations